Highland Academy of Magic, Year 1
by Vindictus Viridian
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH MY OTHER STORY, 'THE SORTING HAT'
1. Letters and Lodgings

**Chapter One  
****Letters and Lodgings**

Highland Academy of Magic  
_Professor Algernon Allerdyce, Headmaster  
__Archmage, Legion of Honor  
__Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards_

Dear Miss Sorena,

Congratulations! You have been accepted to the Highland Academy of Magic, the most prestigious center of Mystic Learning in the United States. Before you arrive for the Start of Term Feast on August 21, you will need to purchase all of your school equipment, which can be found on the attached sheet of parchment.

We are also pleased to inform you that you have been placed in Rookery Hall, which will remain your dormitory for the rest of you scholastic career with us. Be sure to have all your personal items ready to be moved in upon your arrival.

Yours Sincerely,

_**Sylvia Archer**_

Prof. Sylvia Archer  
_Deputy Headmistress_

**UNIFORM**

1. Several Sets of black robes with school emblem (Purple and Gold Eagle)  
2. One Pair of dragon-hide work gloves  
3. One heavy winter cloak with Purple and Gold scarf  
4. One set of Dress Robes of the Student's Choice

**COURSE BOOKS**

1. _The Dark Arts: A Beginner's Guide to Practical Defense  
_by Adelfried Smith

2. _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
_by Phyllida Spore

3. _Preliminary Potions: Drafts, Poisons, and Antidotes  
_by Amanda Brewster

4. _The Enchanter: First Year Spells, Charms, and Incantations  
_by Arien Warick

6. _A History of American Magic, Vol. I  
_by Wulfirc Pravat

6. _Your First Book of Transfiguration  
_by Francine Modifa

**OTHER ITEMS**

1 Magic Wand  
1 set of scales  
1 Potions Starter Kit (with pewter cauldron or similar)  
1 _Harmless _Family Familiar (Cat, Owl, Rat, or similar)

Sonia Sorena read the letter that came to her via Owl Post over and over, to be sure it was hers. She had seen the letter twice before when her elder siblings had attended (and graduated) from the very same school. Now, she was going...she was going to become a full-fledged witch.

Sonia, like many other children, was not a normal person. She was born to a witch mother and a Muggle father, and was raised around the wizarding world her entire life. And for as long as she could remember, she had wanted to go to Highland Academy, arguably the best place to study co-educational magic in this country. Everyone knew that, and everyone wanted in.

Sonia, a young girl at the tender age of eleven, ran to her mother to show her the letter, her long dark hair bouncing behind her as she ran. On the inside, her home looked just like any other Muggle home in Denver, Colorado. There were photos and electronic equipment, but on high shelves were various magical objects, including a Sneakoscope, various old books, family heirlooms, a two-way mirror, and in the coat closet, a Foe Glass. She found her mother in the kitchen with her father, at the table having coffee.

"Mom! Dad! It got here!" Sonia said, waving the letter around like mad, "I got in!"

"That's fantastic news," her mother said, beaming at Sonia, "Isn't it, Jaleel?"

"Fantastic...and amazing! My little girl heading off to magic school."

"Does this mean I get a wand!" Sonia asked, eagerly.

"And much more," her mother replied, "But like we already told you, this is a big step, and when you get your wand, you have to be responsible with it."

"I know, I know..." Sonia said, looking down at her feet, "So when can we get our stuff!"

Her father looked at the calendar on the wall, his brow furrowed. After a moment, he turned back to his wife and said, "I know this is short notice, but what about tomorrow? I mean, there's only a week before term starts, and it be best if we got it all early."

"Then it's settled," said Sonia's mother, "Tomorrow, we'll go to Aspenvale and get all your supplies."

Sonia let out something between a scream and squeal and ran off to her room. She knew that Aspenvale was the only all magical settlement in the entire Intermountain Province, and had only been there on a handful of occasions a few years previously. But tomorrow, she was headed there for a better reason than those before; to take her first steps in becoming a full witch.

That night, Sonia did little sleeping, for the following days event held so much promise. She rose early with her parents, dressed at top speed, and met them downstairs at their fireplace. When she saw them, her parents had packed luggage and brought down her trunk.

"What's with all the bags?" Sonia asked her parents.

"Well," said her mother, "Your father and I discussed it, and we thought we'd stay there the whole week, as a kind of celebration of your departure for school!"

Sonia's face lit up and she ran up to bother her parents, hugging them at the same time. Taking it as a sign of gratitude, her father handed them each a bit of Floo Powder, he stepped in first, and shouted, "APSENVALE!" and vanished in a flourish of green flames.

Sonia was next, clutching her Floo Powder tightly in her right hand, and a suitcase in her left. In once swift motion, she threw the powder at her feet and shouted, "ASPENVALE!"

In a flourish of flame and a whoosh of wind, Sonia was swirling around quickly, fireplaces flying past her in the process, getting only the slightest glimpse of other wizarding homes. Then, suddenly, her feet hit solid earth, and she stumbled out of a large fireplace and into a busy pedestrian street. Her father grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the fireplace, dusting off her ash. In another moment, her mother appeared right behind her with the rest of the bags. They had all just arrived at Aspenvale via one of the seven public Floo Terminals in the town. Together, all three of them walked confidently up Main Road.

Sonia was in awe at what she saw. Dozens of shops on this street alone, and up on the surrounding hills and mountains, actual _homes._ It was almost like walking into a Norman Rockwell painting, or a fantastic Alpine Village. She was anxious to take in all this colorful and exotic city had to offer.

Her father directed them all to a beautiful white building with gold trimming. It's windows were clean and clear, and the front doors were solid oak with gold fastenings. On the facade of the building, there were handsome, golden letters that read:

**The Hearthstone Inn**

They walked in, carrying their luggage, to a beautiful lobby. It had a marvelous golden chandelier hanging from it, and under their feet, and ornate rug on hardwood floors. There was a table directly under the chandelier with a vase of the most unusual flowers Sonia had ever seen. Her father walked up to the front desk and checked them in. After receiving their keys for room 304, he led them away to the stairs.

"_Locomotor Luggage!"_ Sonia's mother said as she pointed her wand at the bags. As they ascended, Sonia caught a glimpse of the small bar opposite the Lobby they just exited, and was eager to have a meal there.

The Sorena Family walked up the stairs, their floating luggage paving the way, they soon arrived to the third floor, passing a number of simple white doors on the way to their own rooms. After taking a right down the corridor, and passing an irritated hag who imperturbed herself out of her own room, they all arrived at a room with a brass plaque that read _'Room 304.'_ All three crossed the threshold to view a modest room with two beds, a writing desk, a small kitchenette, and a view overlooking LaSalle Park.

"So where can we go first?" Sonia asked her mother as her father began to unpack.

Her mother consulted the clock on the wall, and said to her daughter, "I will go to _The Apothecary_ and pick up your potions things, and your father can take you to _Madam Aradia's_ to get your wand."

Sonia's face lit up the sound of getting her first wand. She had watched her mother for years, casting spells, making food, and various other tasks with her wand, and soon, Sonia would emulate her mother's behavior. It was after her parents completed the unpacking that they set off and were on Main Road again. The street was buzzing with other withes and wizards doing their daily shopping, and other wizarding families here for the same reason the Sorenas were.

Her mother closed her traveling cloak around her and set of for _The Apothecary_ while her father lead the way to the wand maker. On the way, Sonia passed a number of shops that she decided she absolutely had to visit; among them _High Flyers Broom Emporium, Gobtwergs Bank, _and_ Hammerhorn's Quadpot and Quidditch Supplies_. In a few moments' time, Sonia and her father were outside a very old shop. In fact, it looked practically ancient. It had dusty, grimy windows, a door rotting away at the bottom, and a sign above the windows that had clearly seen better days. It read:

**Madam Aradia's**

There was another sign beneath that had many letters missing, but Sonia guessed that had they all been there it would have read, _'Expert Wand Makers.'_ She was not at all impressed by this hovel of a shop, and with great hesitation, extended her arm to open the door so she and her father could enter.

The inside was not much better. There was a small space in the center of the shop flanked on either side by towering rows of long, thin boxes. In front of her, there sat a small, dusty desk with a small silver bell resting on it. This place looked as though it had not been used in several decades, and gave the scent of moldy books. Her father, on the other hand, completely oblivious to the state of disrepair that met them, strode over to the desk and rang the bell. From the back room emerged a witch, who did not reflect the store around her. He hair was a clean and glistening white, with glasses resting on her wrinkled face. She wore deep red robes with gold trimmings, and on her fingers were many rings.

"May I help you?" came Madam Aradia's friendly voice.

"Yes, my daughter is here to buy her first wand," Mr. Sorena replied, indicating Sonia.

Madam Aradia looked over to Sonia from behind her thin-rimmed glasses wearing an unreadable expression. Then, finally, she grinned a little.

"First-Year Higlander?" she asked.

"Yes," Sonia said in a small voice.

"There's no need to be afraid, dear, no need. We will get you a fine medium to channel your talent, and you will become a fine witch."

Sonia gave what she hoped was an appreciative giggle, though it was obvious she was a little nervous. At this point, Madam Aradia walked dramatically over to Sonia, withdrawing a green tape-measure.

"Which is your wanding arm?" Madam Aradia asked.

Sonia held up her right hand.

Then, as though held up by invisible strings, the tape-measure began taking measurements of Sonia's left arm, measuring from her wrist to her shoulder, elbow to her shoulder, wrist to her finger tips, and other minute, seemingly inconsequential dimensions.

"Is all this necessary?" Sonia asked.

"Oh yes," replied Madam Aradia rather nonchalantly, who was not even looking at the measurements taken, but instead was already retrieving wands, "All aspects are considered to find you the ideal wand."

Sonia looked a little impatient at all that was happening, as the tape-measure was now measuring the length of her fingernails and the pile of wands before her grew. After seven more minutes of this, the tape-measure fell to the floor, and Madam Aradia stood between Sonia and the rather large pile.

"Now we begin," Madam Aradia said, "It is the wand that chooses the witch, Sonia, so let us see which one will call you master..."

She reached over and opened a long burgundy box and withdrew a brilliantly white wand, "Try this, Hazel, unicorn hair, 15 1/4","

Sonia reached out and gave it a wave, and knocked over the nearest row of wands.

"Hmm, no, defiantly not for you," Madam Aradia said, snatching the wand from Sonia, "Hmm, lets try this one instead, Ebony, phoenix feather, 13"..."

Sonia grasped the handle of a deeply black wand, and pointed it at the ancient desk where the bell sat. The desk, quite suddenly, burst into flames.

Acting as though that happened all the time, Madam Aradia withdrew her own wand and extinguished the flames, "Again, a miss. Hmm, a difficult sale, but we will find you one."

Sonia was inside the shop for a little over an hour, having tried dozens of wands. During this time, Sonia managed to knock over another row of wands, transfigure the silver bell into a blast-ended skrewt, cause the floor boards to shake and grow hands, and enlarge a rat that almost devoured her father's right leg. At last, Madam Aradia was holding the last wand in the pile.

"Now, _my dear_, let us try this last one; Holly, phoenix feather, 13 ½"."

Sonia, begrudgingly, took the shimmering, golden-brown wand from Madam Aradia. The second Sonia touched the handle, her fingertips felt a gentle warming sensation. She firmly grasped the wand, pointed it above her, and the tip began to glow softly, then brighter and brighter and brighter until...

"Excellent!" exclaimed Madam Aradia, who clapped her hands together, "I told you, a wand for everyone, and yours just wanted to wait a little longer than most."

"How much will that be?" her father asked, as Madam Aradia lead him to the desk.

While her father and the proprietress took care of the business end of the deal, Sonia examined her new wand. A large smile crept across her face as Madam Aradia returned to box up her wand. Then, Sonia and her father proceeded out of the shop, wand in hand, where they found her mother waiting outside.

"Well, lets see it!" her mother said happily, and Sonia opened the box to reveal her wand, "Very nice, Sonia!"

"It took for bloody ever!" Sonia said, closing the box.

"All good things do. When I went to get my own wand, it took me three hours. Went through half the store before I got it."

Sonia laughed at this, her spirits lightening considerably. As they walked back to the inn, Sonia's mother presented her with her potions starter kit, including a cauldron, scales, work gloves, and of course, basic ingredients needed for first year Potions students. After her fascination with the potions kit faded, Sonia looked up in time just to pass a place called i _Novak's Novelties. /i _Its window displayed a wide array objects that whizzed, walked, shouted, and shape-shifted.

"Can we go in there? Please?" Sonia pleaded with her parents.

"In a minute," her mother said,

"First we need to find somewhere to eat," her father added.

Together, they walked into a charming placed called _Café LaSalle_. Once inside they deposited their traveling cloaks with the doorman, and entered. It was a modest place, wooden floors beneath their feat, a highly polished oak bar, and equally brilliant tables and booths. They walked in further and took a small round table with four chairs.

"Sonia, go to the bar and get us some drinks will you? And a butterbeer for yourself," her mother requested.

Sonia nodded obediently and took her mother's money purse and strode over to the bar. She ordered the drinks as ordered and waited for the barman to give them to her. In the mean time, she stood idly by, and took notice of a girl sitting next to her. She had violently pink hair and a fair complection, together with light eyes made her look slightly more fanciful that most of the other people in the café. Every the upstart, Sonia turned to face the girl, who was calmly drinking a butterbeer.

"Is that natural?" Sonia asked, obviously implying the girl's hair.

"Natural ingredients if that's what you mean," the girl replied, nonchalantly.

"That so," Sonia said, after laughing. The girl seemed nice, and judging from the bags that lay on the floor from _Rundle & Twangs_ and _Madam Aradia's_, Sonia presumed that she was here for her school supplies as well, "The name's Sonia. Sonia Sorena."

"Calliope Andrews," the girl said, shaking Sonia's hand, "But everyone calls me CJ."

"Mind if I take a seat?" Sonia asked.

"Go for it, it's a free country," CJ replied.

"Are you here for your school stuff too?" Sonia asked, sitting on a stool.

"Yeah, my mom and I are doing some shopping today. We actually live here in Aspenvale, so I have no idea why she wants to get stuff so early."

"You goin' to Highland?" Sonia asked.

"Where else? Best school in the country, except for the Salem Witches Institute, but Mom says its too far to send me," CJ said, taking a swig of her drink.

This reminded Sonia that her mother had sent her for drinks, which had already arrived. Rising without a word, Sonia ran two drinks back to her parents,

"Sorry," Sonia apologized to her mother after setting the drinks on their table, "Imetthisgirlandshe'sreallyniceandweweretalkingandstillaresoI'mgonnagobackandsitwithher, ok? Bye!" Sonia said in a hurry and sped off again.

"What was all that, Ruth?" Sonia's father asked from behind a newspaper.

"Sonia made a friend," she replied calmly.

When Sonia returned to CJ's side, they continued to talk. They spoke about how they wondered school would be, to which dormitory they would be assigned, about how they both preferred quidditch to quadpot, and their new wands (CJ's had been willow with unicorn hair.) They hit it off quite well, and were sorry to be parted when CJ's mother had arrived to take her away.

"Hey, we have to go back to _Rundle & Twang's_ tomorrow morning and pick up some stuff we missed. Wanna come?" CJ asked as she put on her traveling cloak.

"I have to go there anyway and pick up all of my books, so I guess I'll meet you there!" Sonia responded.

"Cool, see ya tomorrow, Sonia!" CJ called and exited the café.

Sonia returned to her parents, who had ordered her a small dish that was quite cold by now, but she ate it happily. She regaled them with the story of CJ Andrews, her new friend, and was even still talking about her when they left the café. They all retired that evening early, for their day would start even earlier tomorrow. Before going to bed, Sonia had requested that their first stop be the supply store _Rundle & Twang's_, and from there they could get her new school robes from _Peplum's Wizarding Wares_. Tomorrow was going to be perfect.


	2. The Highland Academy of Magic

**Chapter Two  
The Higland Academy of Magic**

The sun rose quickly the next day, and Sonia and her parents dressed for their next round of shopping. After they had all consumed their breakfast from the pleasant little pub attached to the Inn, they set off on Main Road again. As they headed up the cobblestone streets, Sonia admired the mountains covered in boreal forests which guarded Aspenvale majestically. Sonia was soon snapped from her reverie when her parents stopped outside their first shop of the day. It was a modest place; the display window was adorned with numerous items that intrigued Sonia, as well as books labeled _New Releases_, and the store itself was painted a deep shade of purple with green trim. Above the window, there was a sign that glistened to a high polish:

**_Rundle & Twang's_**

This time, Sonia took charge and tried to contain her anticipation as she opened the shop door. It was, by far, the most unusual store she had ever been in. There were two floors to the shop, with the second level bordered by a banister so shoppers could see down below. On all the walls of this deceptively large place were floor to ceiling shelves of countless books. Every subject imaginable was displayed, from _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to _Arithmancy in Action _to _Muggles: My Time Among the Mundane. _The floor space was occupied by display cases that held the most curious objects Sonia had ever seen: crystal vials with runes carved into them, a stone basin with similar runes, a silver ring set with a sapphire, and a magnificent wooden staff with a clear stone inlaid at the top.

"Sonia! Over here!" called a voice to Sonia's left.

She turned and was greeted again by CJ, whose long pink hair danced happily behind her as she walked over, "Glad to see you found the place," CJ began, "Wicked, isn't it?"

"Yeah, this place has some pretty weird stuff," Sonia said, while taking a closer look at the staff, "What's this thing?"

"Dunno," CJ said, looking around the case the staff was in, "Dad says it's some kind of light that wards off and traps demons. Really powerful, and über expensive."

Sonia pulled her eyes away from the numerous objects to see her parents and CJ's talking it up happily, while she and CJ walked around the shelves, pulling books that were on their list.

"I already bought _The Enchanter: First Year Spells, Charms, and Incantations _and been having loads of fun with some of the spells. There's one to make your hair turn colors, which might help me out a bit," CJ said, indicating her hair's pink hue.

"Oh this looks cool," Sonia said, picking up a large, leather-bound tome, "_ Ancient Magiks and Moste Potente Powers._ Wonder what's in it?"

Sonia opened it to see what the book contained, though most of the ancient ink within had smudged and was barely readable.

"Looks like an old European spell book," CJ said, "I've heard of books that were so powerful, the witches and wizards of Europe had them banished, and they were brought to the New World with the Muggle settlers."

"You think this is one of them?"

"I _know _it is," replied a voice behind them.

The girls turned to see a tall and ancient looking wizard, who looked like he needed a shave by his the look of this white stubble, but couldn't because his skin was so wrinkly. His robes were long, and a little dirty along the hem, and his nails were equally dirty and not well kept.

"How do you know?" Sonia asked, defiantly.

"Yeah, were you alive for the first edition?" CJ snapped back.

"Because I bought that book, missy," the man stated with an air of superiority, "The name's Chapman Twang, and I own this store."

Sonia backed off considerably at this statement, and CJ's jaw dropped unceremoniously. They had just been gawking at a powerful book of spells and mouthed off to the man who would be selling them their supplies.

"S-S-Sorry," CJ managed to finally sputter out.

"Yeah," Sonia said, "We just thought–"

"That you go sticking your noses around where they don't belong?" Mr. Twang scolded, "Listen, this is _powerful _magic...stuff that no one's seen in centuries. Don't mess with it, and it won't mess with you, understand? Just leave it be."

With that, Mr. Twang snatched the book from Sonia's hands and walked away. Sonia and CJ exchanged looks of slight apprehension, and proceeded to search for the rest of the items on their list.

After about an hour, and some side-tracking involving playing with _Vorschrift's Dictation Quills_, the girls walked out of the store with all their books, rolls of parchment, quills, and a few other things to decorate their dormitories with. After the girls collected their parents, they proceeded to _Peplum's Wizarding Wears _for their school uniforms. The store was simple enough, it had racks of robes for all occasions, all in a large around room. In the center of this room was a small stand surrounded by mirrors, where the proprietor, Mr. Peplum, was measuring a young boy for his own set of school robes.

"This could be fun," CJ said, striding into the store and examining the sales racks.

"What do you think we'll need our dress robes for?" Sonia asked conversationally, while scrutinizing a few brightly colored gowns.

"Dunno," CJ said, "Mom says that there's always a formal gala in the spring we all have to go to."

"Oh," Sonia replied. She never much liked formality in any sense of the word, let alone getting all dressed up for a banquet. But who knows...it might be fun, especially since people her age would be attending.

In a few moments, Mr. Peplum finished with the other boy, and the girls were both measured for three sets of black school robes and a set of dress robes, which were nicely boxed and bagged. From there the party proceeded to _Sun-Dai's Sundaes _for a quick snack, and spent the rest of the day touring Aspenvale visiting the numerous shops. The rest of the week, Sonia and CJ were inseparable friends. They stopped into _Hammerhorn's Quodpot and Quidditch Supplies _where CJ had accidentally prodded a quod and caused it to explode, which caused a degree of disarray, then over to _High Flyers Broom Emporium _where Sonia gawked at the newest broom models.

First years at Highland were allowed to try out for the Quodpot and Quidditch teams, but they almost never made it in. First years normally didn't have the flying experience nor the courage to fly well in front of others, let alone try out and risk rejection.

On their last day in Aspenvale, Sonia and her parents took her to _Gobtwergs Bank _for some pocket money in case the need should arise. Afterwards, the Sorenas met up with the Andrews' at the High Circle. It was a large, cobblestone circle with a single lamp post in the center of it. From there, they would be taken to Highland, but Sonia and CJ's families were not the only ones there. Indeed, it seemed that a plethora of people were milling about the circle, wtih the students waiting to be taken to school. There was a gentle murmur among the crowd, as mothers fussed over the appearance of their children, and friends from years past greeted each other. It was like a large reunion, where everybody knew everybody else...except for the first years.

"How do you thing we'll get there?" CJ asked to calm her nerves.

"I remember my brother and sister scaring me into believing we rode dragons," Sonia replied.

CJ laughed out loud at that, "Awesome! If only that were true, how cool would that be!"

"Yeah, but not when you're five," Sonia began, "Whatever it is, I hope they get here fast, I'm freezing!"

Without a doubt it was quite cold, as they had all been standing there for so long that the sun had already set, and a few stars and revealed themselves in the velvety-purple sky.

"Look over there!" shouted a first year boy.

At that moment, a slight breeze picked up. Sonia and the others all looked up the road leading from the High Circle into the mountains, and saw a small trail of golden lights headed this way. Could it have been a dragon? Or worse yet, a breed of the Norse Fire Worm? Sonia was thankfully mistaken on both those counts. What pulled up before her was what appeared to be a simple carriage. It was beautiful, gilded navy blue car with ornate fastenings, and it was being pulled by the most brilliant stallion Sonia had ever seen. But this one was different...it had _wings! _Tucked away on the side of the horse was a pair of equally brilliant white wings that fluttered every so often. And the golden lights, Sonia observed, were caused by a pair of lanterns set on the front corners of the carriage.

Sonia was the first to recover from the awe of their transportaion.

"Well, let's go!" she declared.

Sonia, CJ, and their parents placed all their luggage on the rack of the carriage, noting that there was another trunk stowed there as well. Realizing that they probably all had to sit a few to a carriage, Sonia fastened her things to the rack, and followed CJ into the car.

The inside was much like the out, dark blue lining on dark, squishy cushions. There were also four smaller lamps in the corners, making it surprisingly well lit. It was now obvious who the other trunk belonged to, for sitting across from them was a boy, a little heavier than most, with dirty-blonde hair and glasses. He was busy sticking his head out of the opposite window shouting his last good-byes to his parents. Thinking that was probably a good idea, Sonia and CJ followed suit and fixed their faces in the window to view their families, who were waving as the carriages began move once more.

"Have a good year, CJ!" Her mother called out, "Remember to listen to your professors, an _do not_ make that hair color permanent! We agreed it was only for summer!"

"I love you, Sonia!" Her mother called, "Stay out of trouble, do your work, and _be good!_ "

Sonia and CJ both smiled and blushed at their shared embarrassment caused by their mothers, as their carriage sped off into the mountains, leaving the High Circle, and indeed the rest of Aspenvale, far behind them. At last, Sonia and CJ resumed their seats, sitting across form their fellow carriage mate.

"Hiya! You both first years too?" the boy asked.

"Yup. The name's Sonia...Sonia Sorena."

"Calliope Andrews, but everyone calls me CJ."

"Dingle," the boy said, shaking their hands in turn.

"Pardon?" CJ asked, half stifling a laugh.

"Dingle. Well, my first name is actually _Joseph_, but my last name is Dingle."

"So you just go by Dingle?" Sonia clarified.

"Yup."

"Alrighty then, Dingle, where you living?" CJ asked.

"Rookery. I wanted Hestian Hall, but my dad said I had to stay in Rookery," Dingle replied, "_Son, I stayed in The Rookery for my years at Highland, and they were the best years of my life. No son of mine will ever be in Hestian."_he continued, mocking his father's voice and stern facial expressions.

The girls both giggled at his impression.

"So, why Hestian?" Sonia asked.

"Because I like to play with fire." Dingle replied.

Both the girls returned inquisitive looks.

"Hestian Hall has a _huge _fire place, right in the middle of their lounge! This thing roars all year round, and is _massive!_"

The carriage continued to bounce along the road with the others, and the trio talked amicably for the entirety of the ride. They all expressed their desires to join the school Quodpot or Quidditch teams (though Dingle admitted he had no flying experience), and what they expected from their coming classes, as well as the teachers. In no time it seemed as thought the carriage was slowing to a halt, and the school finally came into view. However, they had all forgotten to change into their school robes, and the carriage was at a complete stop.

"Quick, Dingle, get out so CJ and I can change!" Sonia exclaimed.

"What! No! Then how am I supposed to change?" he shot back.

"You can come in after us," CJ continued, "Boys dress quicker than girls anyway."

"Well I'm not moving."

"Then you will be moved," Sonia threatened, with her eyes narrowed.

"Do-your-worst!" Dingle replied, folding his arms.

In mere moments, the carriage door flung open and Dingle was thrown from the car and was lying on his back.

"I...I let you win!" he stammered out as he stood up.

"Sure you did!" The girls said in a condescending tone from within the car.

The whole process of the girls changing into their robes, then allowing Dingle to do the same, took longer than expected, but they were all still able to meet up with the other first years on the edge of the carriage circle. What they saw was amazing.

It was a brilliant sight, like looking at a Victorian Museum, or a rather ornate mansion. The walls were rough-hewn bricks, and the high-pitched black roof stood on top of six-stories of windows. It was more of a woodland manor than a school.

Together, the first years walked with the rest of their school mates from the Carriage circle (which was also cobblestone centered with a single lamppost) to a pair of large oak doors. On them were carved two eagles flaying away from each other, and above the doors, an impressive clock tower.

"Whoa," Sonia said, more to herself than anyone else.

Then, as though being pulled open by some invisible force, the oak doors creaked slowly open, and revealed the entrance hall within. The students poured into a large room with a vaulted ceiling, the first years gaping openly at the grandeur of it all. Windows high up near the ceiling revealed the night sky, as three small chandeliers hung from above, flames dancing as the doors opened. Before them was a set of stairs leading to the second floor, and there were other doors on either side of the hall leading to other parts of the school.

Sonia, CJ, and Dingle all followed the crowd of students to another set of oak doors on the right. Above these doors was a large brass plate that read:

**FRANKLIN HALL**

The trio passed through the doors and into the Hall, where dozens rectangular tables were sprawled out before them, each with eight plates and sets of silverware.

"Nice little set up they got here," CJ commented, clearly impressed.

"Who do you suppose Franklin is?" Dingle asked as they walked, looking for a table.

"You've _got_ to be joking!" a boy behind them said.

Sonia wheeled around to see who was speaking to them. Before her stood a boy with wavy, light brown hair. He had sharp features, like his face was chiseled from ice, with penetrating blue eyes. He would have been almost handsome had he not been looking at Dingle some kind of dangerous insect.

"Obviously he's not if he's asking," Sonia said defensively.

"Well I just figured everyone knew who he was. I mean, anybody who's a _true_ wizard would know," the boy said again, still eyeing Dingle contemptuously.

"Well if yours is the measure of a 'true wizard' Adrian, then I'm glad there are so few," came another voice.

They all turned to their left and saw a pair of twins standing there. They both had dark, messy hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. They were tall, one was standing with his arms folded, the other holding a bag over his shoulder. The boy (who's name was apparently Adrian) simply looked on an narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, the Baldwin Twins," Adrian said, "Well, if you all will excuse me, but I have _better_ things to do with my time then have a battle of wits with twins who barely share a brain between them."

The twin who had his arms folded took a step forward, but the other restrained him. Adrian merely laughed and walked away. Sonia, CJ, and Dingle just turned to look at the twins, though none of them could quite make out what just happened.

"Come on," said the twin with the bag, "Lets go find a place to sit."

So together, the five of them managed to procure a table, and were later joined by three other students. The dinning hall was still rather noisy, so Sonia thought this would be a good time as any to get to know these twins.

"Who was that guy?" she asked them.

"Adrian Meyer," replied the bag-less twin, "His family's wealthy, so they think they own everything they come into contact with."

"And his dad is a Senator, so that doesn't help the situation," the other continued.

"And you guys are the Baldwin twins?" CJ asked.

"Yup. That's Casey," said the one with the bag.

"And that's Cassidy," said the other.

"So how do you know the jerk over there?" Dingle asked, indicating Adrian.

"Well, our dad works for the Department of Magical Agriculture, Game, and Creatures," Cassidy explained.

"At the Agriculture Regulation Authority," continued Casey

"And Meyer's dad being a Senator, they run into each other," Cassidy carried on.

"Not all the time," Casey continued, "but every time they do, they...er.."

"Exchange words," Cassidy finished.

Sonia was about to inquire further, but then a hush fell upon the entire Hall. She looked up, and noticed a long, raised table, at which the teachers (or so she presumed) were seated. At the center of the table, there was a large, ornate chair, at which a man stood before it. He had short, silver hair with an equally silver goatee. He was tall and broad-shouldered, and though he was aged, he looked very impressive, and gave off an air of authority. He wore sleeveless robes of deep red with gold trim, with a long-sleeved blue tunic beneath.

"Welcome, everyone, to yet another year at the Highland Academy of Magic," came the man's kind voice, "For our new friends, I am Professor Algernon Allerdyce, and the woman seated at my right is Professor Sylvia Archer, Potions Mistress and Deputy Headmistress," the Headmaster stated, indicating the woman seated at this right whom Sonia could not see, "Now there are a few announcements to take care of, but I think that food is in order. Everybody, dig in!"

At once, the serving dishes and goblets before them filled with food and drink. Sonia helped herself to some roast turkey and various side dishes, not remembering the last time she had a meal this sumptuous. The Hall filled with noise again of students talking, and silverware clanging.

"Interesting lot up there, aren't they," Casey said, after taking a drink from his goblet, looking up at the staff table.

They all looked over at the teachers, and they did appear to be an eclectic bunch.

"Wonder who they all are?" Dingle asked, a bit of mashed potatoes flying from his mouth.

"See the one on the end there?" Cassidy said, pointing with his fork to the far right end of the table, "That's Guenevere Llewellyn, the Divination teacher."

"No way!" CJ said, "_The_ Guenevere Llewellyn?"

"Yup," Cassidy continued, "The most celebrated Seer in all of North America."

"I heard that she saw her own death, and now she teaches to try and avoid it."

"That's silly," Cassidy said, "Then why not isolate yourself or something, instead of teaching students when one stray spell could knock over a bookshelf on top of you or something."

"Who's the one next to her?" Sonia asked.

"Mmm," Casey said, swallowing, "Alexander Wyeth, Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"He's cute," CJ commented.

"He's also a pureblood," Casey continued, "Only one of seven families left in the United States."

"He looks really young to be a teacher," Dingle added.

"How do you know this stuff?" Sonia asked the twins.

"Mom works for the Department of Magical Education," Casey said.

"Administrative Secretary to the Director of Institute Oversight is her _official_ title," continued Cassidy.

"Some title," said Dingle.

"Yep," Cassidy replied.

"Sorry, my brother has a gift for the hyperbolic."

Cassidy simply nodded in agreement while, prompting laughs from everybody else. Once dinner was done, their plates filled with warm pumpkin pie, and their goblets with milk. Now that the Hall was reducing in noise and desert was almost entirely gone, Professor Allerdyce stood once more to address the assembled school.

"Now that we have all had our fill, I do have a few announcements. First off, all students should note that the grounds beyond the forest are strictly forbidden, and no magic is to be performed in the hallways between classes. Also, elections for your student leaders for each dormitory will commence in a few weeks time, as will tryouts for the school athletic teams. For further information, I shall refer you to your respective Quartermasters and mistresses.

"With that said, I think we should all now retire for the evening. I wish you all a wonderful first day tomorrow!" exclaimed the Headmaster, and all the students rose from their seats to head out of the Hall.

"First years in Rookery, come this way please!" came a voice over the crowd.

Standing with the others, and moving to where the voice was coming from, Sonia saw that the voice belonged to Professor Wyeth, one of the teachers the twins pointed out to her. He was rather dashing, with wavy light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was tall, with a slight build, but he wasn't wearing the traditional wizard's robes. Though they were clearly identifiable as robes, they looked a little more modern, like something Professor Allerdyce was wearing, but in more relaxed, earthy colors. All the first year Rookery students gathered around him, to one side of the Hall, as the older students moved past them out into the Entrance.

"Good evening! I will be your Quartermaster for the year, Professor Alexander Wyeth, as well as your teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now if you will all follow me please, I will escort you to what will be your home for the next nine months."

In a huddled mass, the First Year Rookery Students followed Professor Wyeth out into the entrance hall, out of the oak front doors, and onto the grounds.

"What a great place to live," CJ said sarcastically, shivering slightly, "_outside._"

Sonia had to agree, living separately from the rest of the school did seem odd, but when she looked over her shoulder, she saw that most, if not all, of the other students were also walking further outside. Perhaps _no one_ got the actually live inside the school.

"Here we are!" Professor Wyeth proclaimed.

Sonia and the rest of the students were brought to a building near the edge of the Forest. It was a large structure, easily capable of housing the group of first years assembled, and then some. It was wider than it was tall, with a small courtyard that lead to the front doors of the building. Lights were on in each of the windows on the three floors of the dormitory, clearly indicating that students were just getting settled in.

Confidently, Professor Wyeth lead the first years to the front doors of the building, tapped his want to the door, and said, "Gobbledygook." Instantly, Sonia heard the door unlock itself, and swung open. Standing aside, Professor Wyeth ushered the students into the Rookery Lounge.

Engulfed by the warmth of several blazing fires, Sonia entered a spectacular room. It was large, with several sofas, many armchairs and tables, and stair cases that lead off in different directions around the dormitory.

"Alright, everyone, now it's off to bed. The First year dormitories are located on the third floor. Men, please proceed to the stairs on the right, ladies, the stairs on the left. You each have an assigned room, so look for your names on your doors."

"See ya later girls!" Casey said as he and Cassidy waved and walked with Dingle up the stairs on the right.

"Have a good night!" Dingle called back.

"Bye!" CJ called back to the boys, who were now walking up their stairs.

"Come on, we better get up to our floor," Sonia said, walking with CJ up the stairs.

After some time, they reached the third floor and headed down the corridor to the right. Other girls were already inside, their doors wide open and getting situated. Sonia and CJ walked into the hallway, and came to room 307, where they saw _both_ of their names on the door.

"Fantastic!" CJ said, walking into the room, and Sonia followed her in.

The room was simple enough, it had two beds, two desks, two chairs, a space under the beds for their trunks, and a window looking out into one of the interior courtyards.

"Not bad," CJ said, hoping on her bed.

"It's livable now, just wait 'til we can decorate!" Sonia declared, taking in the room, and when she glanced at her night stand, she shouted, "Lool! Our schedules!"

Sonia and CJ both reached for their own respective envelopes and ripped them open.

"What do you got?" CJ asked.

"Transfiguration first thing, then Defense Against the Dark arts, then Double-Charms."

"Sweet! I got the same, except my first class is Potions."

"Hey, it's most of the morning, so that's a good thing!"

"Definately!"

The girls stayed up a bit longer, just talking about nothing in general, before decided that it was now late enough to go to sleep. Sonia found it hard to sleep, as she was too excited for tomorrow to come.


End file.
